U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,156 discloses a coaxial connector having a conductive electrical contact concentrically encircled by an insulative dielectric body, and a conductive shell concentrically encircling the dielectric body. A housing of the connector includes feet for engaging a circuit board, and metal mounting posts for connection in apertures of the circuit board. The characteristic impedance of the connector is fifty Ohms, primarily accounted for by the geometry and the dielectric constant of the materials fabricating the dielectric body.
French patent application 2,626,416 published July 28, 1989, discloses a coaxial connector having a characteristic impedance adjusted to approximately 75 Ohms by varying the relative diameter dimensions of the electrical contact, the shell and the insulative or dielectric materials.